mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/19 May 2016
09:01 He got banned for being a sockpuppet of a banned user. 09:01 Back 09:01 Aracdboi 09:02 Tiem2convertgenderthingy 09:02 Oh yes, it is time 09:02 Haha! 09:02 But I'd wait for the 'official' result 09:02 plas proly only remembered now :p 09:06 Wow 09:06 There's already 600 character branches 09:08 . 09:08 .. 09:08 ... 09:08 Greetings Mortals 09:08 I'd say that most of the branches are thanks to Big Green 09:09 He was proly the most active brancher 09:10 Face palm material in 3 09:10 2 09:10 1 09:10 09:10 I'll be taking S onwards 09:11 The MLB -_- 09:11 droid vomit 09:14 Surveillance Bot MKII? What is this things purpose? 09:14 Being a bot. 09:14 kek 09:14 Sometimes it chatlogs. 09:15 Where is Surveillance Bot MKI? :} 09:15 Currently i am starting to convert branches' pronouns 09:15 Mark I was destroyed 09:15 Oh hi mark 09:15 ha ha 09:16 What a story Mark. 09:16 these time trials are beginning to suck 09:16 MK means Mark 09:16 @Bot Oh H 09:16 SHIT. 09:16 Caps 09:16 @Bots Oh hi Mark 09:17 my name is not mark 09:17 "MK means Mark". 09:17 @Gudine 09:17 Be aware that not all instances of 'it' should be changed. 09:17 I'd be careful about doing it all automatically. 09:18 I'm not :p 09:18 You're doing it manually through the bot? 09:18 Mhm 09:18 As to hide it from the activity? 09:18 Ye 09:18 Ptheh. 09:18 What happened to Plas-Bot? 09:18 I ain't booting my bot up for that. 09:19 Well, I shall be going 09:19 Every bit of RAM matters 09:19 K 09:19 C ya 09:20 Awww 09:20 I can't make the pun to Gudine :/ 09:20 Who wants to document Python? 09:21 Python? 09:21 The programming lanuage? 09:21 The coding tool? 09:21 Oh 09:21 That's what it is? 09:21 I'm not sure :s 09:21 Python? 09:21 No, Python. the character. 09:21 it's a programming language 09:21 Das a snek. 09:21 Snek is best. 09:22 TOP VORE SNEK 09:22 D: 09:22 Link me 09:22 Dude, why? 09:22 stap 09:22 Wait 09:22 http://www.mediafire.com/download/tsyqxp9bwm7u6gu/Python.zip 09:22 Python isn't vore is it? 09:22 IT IS (in mugen) 09:22 We don't document that vore schit here 09:22 Yeah, vore is nsfw 09:23 And you shouldn't be linking to a download of it 09:23 Actually, yeah. 09:23 get that TRESH out 09:23 We don't document vore. 09:23 We don't link to it. 09:23 Kidsy128 has been Kung Fu Kicked by the almighty PlasmoidThunder. 09:23 What happened? 09:23 I kicked Kidsy from the chat. 09:23 Somebody else said that we document all characters. 09:23 vore is banished 09:23 This thread is a riot Thread:73385 09:24 Somebody else isn't the admin team. 09:24 lol 09:24 The admin team states what the rules are, which are what users follow. 09:24 I'm impressed that there are 600 branch articles. 09:25 Thanks for contributing to none of those c: 09:25 Is it time to start changing it to he? 09:25 Dude. 09:25 Sexism. 09:25 :P 09:25 Yes. 09:25 inb4 bridget controversy 09:26 It's not really that disgusting. 09:26 I'mma just go and lock the Lanky Kong article 09:26 >ingesting someone completely 09:26 >not disgusting 09:26 The worst thing that can really happen now is that people get lazy with writing and refer to everyone as he 09:26 Kidsy, it's fine that you're into that stuff, but it's not welcome here. 09:26 > ingesting someone completely while fapping to it 09:27 i don't do it 09:27 "Oh no, my pet snake is eating that rat I gave it. Now I have to whip my man sausage out." 09:27 @Doom Chun-Li is a he :} 09:28 DON'T YOU DARE- 09:28 What? 09:28 Chun-Li? 09:28 More like... 09:28 Chun-He :} 09:28 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! 09:28 ... 09:28 should this article be deleted? 09:29 NO 09:29 @Kidsy I was making a joke on the words @Doom said, "The worst thing that can really happen now is that people get lazy with writing and refer to everyone as he". 09:29 bad title 09:29 Samus Aran/Varia31's version 09:29 There is a brief description, so 09:30 there is no detail on gameplay 09:30 @Mark Are you Gudine? 09:31 i am his bot 09:32 THERE IS A DETAIL ON GAMEPLAY 09:32 Plas: You're doing it manually through the bot? 09:32 Gud: Mhm 09:32 Oh shit nm 09:33 Kidsy thinking caps lock adds weight to an argument 09:33 Top kek 09:33 @Plas I made two really rushed branch articles shortly after the new layout was implemented. 09:33 kekkers 09:33 Ah, be careful with A.I. sections. 09:34 When referring to the programming, use it. 09:34 When referring to the character, use whatever pronoun applies. 09:34 I also did a bit of work on converting Hanyou's Mario and Omega Tiger Woods' articles to the new layout. 09:34 @Doom Topkek* It's a meme you dip! :} 09:34 ... 09:35 Btw, when are you going to teach us to use batcheroo 09:35 No one got the reference? 09:35 It appears not 09:35 http://mugen.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lanky_Kong&diff=308356&oldid=285595 09:35 @PlasmoidThunder I shall take your advice 09:35 @Wam Do you not know the popular culture of the internet? 09:35 OOOHH! 09:35 @Brawl knows what I am talking about. 09:35 I actually find the new ripping method fun 09:35 But that mashing F2 part is kinda lame 09:36 It is the most tedious part. 09:36 So teach us the ways of Batcheroo 09:36 So yeah, I'll see what I can do about Batcheroo. 09:37 Don't be a foo'. 09:37 And stay true. 09:38 Greetings 09:38 Hi. 09:38 Hello @Cuddle 09:38 Twilight Sparkle/ralord's version 09:38 Even with the touch ups I've recently done to it, I'm concerned that this rushed branch article I did isn't good enough to stay on the wiki. 09:38 whatever happenned to just doing things 09:39 hi 09:39 Teenagers. 09:39 That's what happened. 09:39 im talking about you 09:39 IK. 09:39 I was just asking for a second opinion before I did it. 09:39 ... 09:40 Our job is to document stuff in Mugen. 09:40 You have to make risks once in a while. 09:41 But banning an entire category of characters is UNACCEPTABLE. 09:41 Not banning a category. 09:41 Apparently there is thing called i-MUGEN? Someone in chat talked about it 09:41 @Kidsy128 09:41 Just want to remove details on one version until the article can be renovated. 09:41 there was a poll about it 09:41 and the majority voted yes 09:41 Oh wait, you're talking about something else. 09:41 Guess my desperation for a 2nd opinion screwed me up. 09:42 The category would be vore characters. 09:42 People enjoy that. 09:42 Some people don't know how to play as that. 09:42 my statement stands true 09:42 Dude, we had a poll. 09:42 Guess what? 09:42 We're not lifting the ban. 09:42 @Kidsy Didn't you already got kicked from the chat from talking about vore? 09:43 >:( 09:43 No, he got kicked for linking to vore. 09:43 Big difference. 09:43 Ah. 09:43 Most vore characters don't do much that the original character didn't do besides vore. 09:44 (One exception being Dylan's Kirby which has that Warp Star hyper and a winpose) 09:44 EGGBOMBER101 WOULD BE VERY UNHAPPY WITH US IF WE DIDN'T LIFT THE BAN. 09:44 eggbomber101 is not god 09:44 or anyone important 09:44 Well, he's popular. 09:44 Eggbomber is just some random dude who likes vore. 09:44 @Mark What is it like being a bot? 09:45 we shall not change a feature for the sake of a single person 09:45 The archive link is being weird Donkey Kong Jr./NS's version 09:45 again, the majority voted against vore characters on the wiki 09:45 hey all 09:45 3rd strike, ssf2 turbo and street fighter alpha 3, only 3 rooms you can get matches without waiting forever 09:45 oh and the kof 98 and 2k2 rooms 09:45 @Gud Some would argue that it's because the wiki prevented anons from voting but it's OK. 09:45 @Dark eh b0ss 09:45 hello 09:45 Hi. 09:46 @Jenngra creating an account is not hard 09:46 @brawl NS has a new site now 09:46 http://factoryns.webcrow.jp/ 09:46 The argument was that keeping vore characters won until you did a recount with the anon ban. 09:47 uh... 09:47 TFW a Mugen vore video gets 2 million views on Youtube. 09:47 http://mugenguild.com/forum/topics/banned-mmv-saying-feedback-is-good-174151.msg2247828.html 09:47 that means they did not care to it 09:47 Oh, he does? 09:48 if they truly cared, then they would vote a second time 09:48 Ew... vore... 09:48 I agree it's gross. 09:48 and did vote no but just saying logically speaking the dispute does make sense. 09:48 Nah, they just complained about us apparently rigging the votes, ironically. 09:49 (dyl) : "They may take our vore, but they'll never take our dignity!" 09:49 Well, I voted no. 09:50 It's an unnecessary uh... fighting tactic. 09:50 But that doesn't apply to Kirby and Yoshi 09:51 I remember I wanted to make Donkey Kong Jr. a featured article once 09:51 Even with Kirby and Yoshi, it shouldn't go into the amount of detail that the vore edits do. 09:52 Chuch just updated Samoose. 09:52 Arm canon seems to not flop anymore. 09:52 I love how silly Dilly was about the whole thing. 09:52 About vore? 09:52 Basically saying how his sacred fetish should be kept far away from us plebs. 09:52 ... 09:53 Hi. 09:53 hi 09:53 Chuchoryu's hand drawn art seems worse than his sprites IMO. 09:53 Same thing with DHD 09:53 greetings 09:53 ehlo 09:54 @Jenngra 09:54 Great use of MS Paint's line tool :P 09:54 @Brawl Who's DHD? 09:54 Duck Hunt Dog? 09:54 Yes. 09:55 Yep 09:55 Imagine a scenario. A popular celebrity will commit suicide if you don't put Vore characters on the wiki. Do you want to depress around 20000000 fans or do you want to please everyone? 09:55 I need to fix up DJ HR's version's gifs 09:55 what 09:55 no seriously, what 09:55 what the fuck am i reading 09:56 A question that determines the fate of this wiki. 09:56 it doesn't 09:56 how self absorbed do you have to be with vore and your sexual deviancy to fucking commit suicide over vore 09:56 it really doesn't 09:56 get that shit out of here 09:56 like is he mentally ill 09:56 You'd have to be mentally ill to be into vore, so yes 09:57 OK, what? 09:57 You have to answer 09:57 Kidsy, what the fuck is wrong with you? 09:57 He's rambling about how Eggbomber is an eceleb and shit. 09:57 egg bomber is dumb 09:57 I don't care. 09:57 We're not lifting the ban. 09:58 poisoning mugen 09:58 NO I'M NOT 09:58 >:( ((((((( 09:58 i hope to god Gudine is logging this 09:59 Yes pleas 09:59 *please 10:07 I think it was Kidsy who started it. 10:07 mmmhmmm...anyway... 10:07 you're talking about that OTHER charizard aren't you dar? 10:07 *dark 10:07 He's talking about an ancient vore Charizard thing. 10:07 hello 10:07 Kidsy is arguing about how vore should be on the wiki. 10:07 This old Charizard before Gladiacloud's came to existence/ 10:08 is kidsy even here? 10:08 Yeah 2016 05 19